wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Wrath of the Deep
Yay! The choices fanfic now has a page Hello readers! If you are wondering what this is, it's a choices fanfic. This means that within the story, there are certain areas that allow you to pick between two options. Whenever you pick, the story changes, and has different endings depending on your choices, so choose wisely! Note that at the moment, only the first part has been made. The first choices have not yet been written. ---- It is time... for the choices story... ...to begin. Midnight. All of Pyrrhia was pitch black, apart from one small patch of light coming from the Lost City of Night. Fire crackled and licked hungrily at the sky, and smoke swept into the air, fading into the night sky. Only one of the three moons was in the sky, and this moon was nothing but a slit of white-yellow light. Three dragons were seen near the fire. One dragon, a SeaWing, was leaning against a fallen pillar and reading. A SandWing was curled up underneath a boulder, half-asleep, and meanwhile a MudWing stared longingly at the campfire, their brown face lit up by the orange fire that jumped around. Flax sighed, and gave their wings a little stretch, their dark green eyes still locked on the licking campfire. It has been two days since they and their companions, Princess Neon and Lacer, have found the Lost City of Night and made a camp there. The three used to be workers for Queen Papaya of the RainWings, but they were falsely accused of murder and kicked out of the rainforest. The other two were fine with it, but Flax still got angry every time they thought about it, since they were the one whom the murder was blamed on the most. Ever since it happened, they wanted to get their spot in the rainforest kingdom back, but their friends kept telling them to stop thinking about it. Flax gave a low grunt. They hate thinking about this, and they hate what happened, and now agitation coursed through their blood. Why does this have to happen to us? They let their hard tail swipe the hard ground, sending a small cloud of dust flying into the air. The cloud of dust was inhaled by the nearby half-asleep Lacer, who snorted then opened his green eyes. He looked at Flax for a second, before whispering something they couldn't hear and closing his eyes again, moving around for a comfortable position. From where she read, Princess Neon looked up and at Flax. "Hey, Flax," she half-whispered, "you alright?" Flax almost jumped at her voice, and looked into her deep blue ocean eyes. "Yeah," they muttered back. "Just quite agitated." "Oh," Neon soothed, "It'll be okay. Stay calm. Think about the good things. We will find a better home, and it could even possibly be here, in the Lost City of Night. I personally love this place, how about you?" Flax paused for a moment. "Y-yeah," they decided, looking at the camp the group had set up. It was a small clearing, with a campfire burning softly in the center, and two fallen pillars to sit or lean on. A massive boulder, possibly from a building due to its brick-like texture, overlooked the site, creating a small cave which was enough for the three to sleep in comfortably. Broken trees and dead bushes surrounded the camp. "I do. I know this campsite is nice, but it is temporary, and we will find a better home soon. I'm certain we will." Neon smiled. "Great to hear from you, Flax." She grabbed her book, walked away from the pillar, and slid into the cave, looking down at the curled up Lacer. "I'm going to sleep now. How about you?" "N-no," Flax told her. "I'm going to stay awake a little longer, if that's fine with you. I-I'm not that tired." Neon nodded understandingly. "Alright. Fine by me." She lay down beside Lacer and closed her eyes ten seconds later. Flax stared at the campfire again, thoughts flying through their head. What if we don't find a new home? What if there are dangers in this place? What if we don't survive? A noise scattered their thoughts, and brought them to full attention. Their ears perked up, and their head flew from side to side, trying to pick out where it was coming from. There it is again. A faint rustling noise. Flax tensed, ready to strike just in case. But the rustling didn't seem to come closer. It stopped after a while. Flax inhaled a large amount of air with their nose, then exhaled steadily. The tension in their veins built, even with the rustling gone, but suspicion still tugged at their muscles. They just don't know what to do. WHAT SHOULD FLAX DO? ~ investigate the noise ignore it and stay where they are Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11)